During the past few years great interest has arisen in the use of snowboards for healthful recreation. Concomitant with that interest, substantial strides have been made in the engineering and manufacturing of snowboards. As a result, high quality and lightweight snowboards have been developed and these devices are now quite popular. In turn, the costs of these devices has increased. A need has arisen to provide a method for securing these devices when unattended to discourage theft. The present invention meets this need in offering such a securing device.
Because of its light weight, compactness, and resistance to tampering and cutting, the cable, and especially the helically coiled cable, combined with a lock, is a desirable method of securing snowboards and the like to fixed structure. The present invention provides a bracket which allows the securing of the snowboard to a fixed object by use of a cable, or other means.
Heretofore, no suitable means were available for securing a snowboard to a fixed object while unattended. Prior art devices designed for skis are inadequate for securing snowboards due to dimensional differences between skis and snowboards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,999 to Carlstrom presents one solution to this problem. Carlstrom provides a snowboard lock which comprises two opposing arms.
The present invention however, offers improvements to Carlstrom's device in that it is designed for greater compactibility and ease of carrying. The device of the present invention accomplishes this improvement by addition of a hinge in the securing arms thereby folding the arms. Another preferred embodiment of the present invention offers an accessory which provides a carrying strap for greater portability of the snowboard.